House of the Rising Son/Transcript
'THE FRENCH QUARTER – "It's time to feed."' (Marcel boasts to Klaus his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires.) :Marcel: (voiceover) The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavors from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them. (Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, shows a flyer to two tourists, a man and a woman. The flyer is headed by a large, monogrammed 'M', beneath which reads: ABATTOIR WHERE THE PARTY NEVER ENDS They enter the party and get their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer.) :Marcel: (voiceover) Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed. (Marcel leads Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. They watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror.) :Marcel: This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party. (Klaus notices a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent. He does not comment on it.) :Klaus: It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig. :Marcel: Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss. :Klaus: I'm impressed. :Marcel: Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day. (Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the two.) :Thierry: Marcel. :Marcel: 'Sup, Thierry? :Thierry: Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Night-walkers. No one saw who. (While Marcel receives this news, Klaus looks away. Cut to Rebekah driving her red convertible; she checks herself in the rearview mirror, wipes a drop of blood off her cheek, smiles and keeps driving.) (TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS) 'MIKAELSON MANSION – "You have your brother's manners." – "And his temper, too."' (Rebekah parks in front of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving a message on her phone as she gets out. Hayley, inside, hears something and walks warily down the stairs.) :Rebekah: Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door. (Rebekah walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as Hayley comes down the stairs, wielding a fire iron.) :Hayley: Who the hell are you? :Rebekah: Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you? (Hayley, smiling wryly, puts down the iron poker.) :Hayley: Hello. Not the maid. :Rebekah: Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it? :Hayley: You have your brother's manners. :Rebekah: And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah? :Hayley: Beats me. He's long gone. :Rebekah: What do you mean, "long gone"? :Hayley: Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire. :Rebekah: Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker! (Klaus opens a pair of doors and enters the room.) :Klaus: Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing? :Rebekah: They were very rude. (The shots alternate between Rebekah calmly explaining what happened, and flashbacks to her at a bar, impaling vampires violently with a pool stick.) :Rebekah: Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends. :Klaus: I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you. :Rebekah: I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him? :Klaus: Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I. (Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turns back to Klaus.) :Rebekah: I remember everything. 'FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820 – "Are we interrupting?" – "Yes." – "No."' (Rebekah walks through a doorway into a room filled with people dressed in their finery for some sort of party. They nod at Rebekah as she passes.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold. I remember the lavish parties the governor threw, as if to impress you. (Rebekah watches Klaus as she leaves the room with two ladies. She then turns her attention to a young man, whom she kisses chastely.) :Rebekah: I remember finding a moment of affection with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy. (Upstairs, Elijah kisses a Creole woman while further down the hall Klaus finishes off the ladies he had left with earlier.) :Celeste: Your brother. He's gone too far. :Elijah: Niklaus, there is no hope for you, is there? (Rebekah joins them, Emil in tow.) :Rebekah: Are we interrupting? :Klaus: Yes. :Elijah: No. :Rebekah: Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love. Please, let me turn him. (Klaus chuckles.) :Elijah: Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions. It would not do to turn his son into one of us. :Rebekah: Please. For me. :Klaus: It's not going to happen, Sister. If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food. :Emil: How dare you, sir! You would do well to treat – (Klaus grabs Emil by the neck and forcibly walks him down the hallway.) :Elijah: Brother – :Rebekah: Niklaus! :Elijah: Niklaus, wait! :Rebekah: NO! (Klaus ignores them and throws Emil off the balcony, whence he falls several storeys and apparently dies instantly. Elijah holds a sobbing Rebekah while Klaus walks off.) 'NEW ORLEANS – PRESENT DAY – "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."' :Klaus: Well, he wasn't good enough for you. :Rebekah: No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah? (Klaus' phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave. :Rebekah: Where are you going? :Klaus: It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel. :Rebekah: Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together. :Klaus: I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today. (Klaus turns and walks to the door, but pauses before he leaves.) :Klaus: Oh, and welcome home, little sister. (The door shuts behind him and Rebekah turns on the spot, contemplating what he's said. She sees Hayley sitting on a landing above.) :Rebekah: You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping. (The girls walk down a spiral staircase.) :Rebekah: The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite. (They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. Hayley spies the coffins that Klaus keeps his siblings daggered in.) :Hayley: You think Klaus killed him. :Rebekah: We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine. :Hayley: (incredulously) He keeps your coffin on standby. :Rebekah: He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere. :Hayley: I feel sick. :Rebekah: Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone. :Hayley: Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me. :Rebekah: Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run. (Rebekah goes off to continue her search, leaving Hayley to consider what she's said.) 'THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S – "Trying to scare me?"' (Sophie is scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuts suddenly and she hears the whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walks cautiously, listening for further sounds.) :Sophie: Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night! (Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turns around. She walks toward them slowly, then grabs a knife, which she lifts in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm.) :Rebekah: Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am? :Sophie: Yeah, I know. :Rebekah: Then you know we need to talk. 'THE CEMETERY – "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley."' (Rebekah and Sophie talk while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery.) :Rebekah: So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah. :Sophie: I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules. :Rebekah: Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want? :Sophie: Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley. :Rebekah: Who? (Sophie gives her a significant look.) :Rebekah: Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago. :Sophie: Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant. :Rebekah: I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away. :Sophie: We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family. :Rebekah: Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about. :Sophie: I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you? :Rebekah: I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history. :Sophie: Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware. :Rebekah: You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son. 'FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820 – "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all."' (A funeral procession, all dressed in black, follows behind a horse-drawn carriage.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought. (A man on a horse whips a young black boy, who screams in pain with each lash.) :Rebekah: (voiceover) Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned. (Klaus steps out of the procession to turn and look at the boy. The boy, having fallen to his knees in pain, grabs an apple off the ground, turns and throws it at the man with the whip, a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. Infuriated, the man winds up for another lashing, but Klaus grabs something off the ground and hurls it with vampire strength at the man; it hits him in the forehead, and he falls off the horse, dead. Rebekah and Elijah watch as Klaus approaches the boy.) :Klaus: What is your name? :Young Marcel: Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her. (Klaus crouches down before the boy, getting on his level.) :Klaus: You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus? :Young Marcel: Marcellus? :Klaus: It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'. (Klaus stands and holds out a hand to the boy, who hesitates, but then smiles, takes it and rises to his feet. Elijah and Rebekah have watched this entire exchange.) :Elijah: Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all. 'PRESENT DAY – THE CEMETERY – "Who knows what they'll do."' :Rebekah: Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do. (Rebekah walks off, while Sophie absorbs what Rebekah has said.) In a bar – "She must be special." (Marcel is sitting in a bar, drinking. Klaus enters.) :Klaus: Well, this is a far cry from last night's party. (Klaus sees Cami sitting in the bar, writing.) :Klaus: Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see. :Marcel: She's a work in progress. :Klaus: And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special. :Marcel: Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up. :Klaus: Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins? :Marcel: It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with. (Klaus rises when he hears that Cami is gathering her things and leaving.) :Klaus: Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying? :Cami: Abnormal psychology. :Klaus: Abnormal psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion? :Cami: (to Marcel) Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day. :Marcel: How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here? :Cami: I'll take it under consideration. (She leaves.) :Marcel: Mm, harsh. :Klaus: I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours. (They smile at each other, sipping their drinks.) Hayley buys wolfsbane – "Just a little one." (Hayley walks up to a shop front right when the shopkeeper appears to be leaving.) :Hayley: Hey, hey! :Katie: We're closed, sorry. :Hayley: I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please? :Katie: Which herb? :Hayley: Crushed aconite flower. :Katie: Wolfsbane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf? :Hayley: Just a little one. :Katie: Give me a minute. (Katie goes back into the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a phial in her hand.) :Katie: Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea – that should do it. (Hayley hands her some money.) :Hayley: Here. (Katie refuses it.) :Katie: It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing. (Hayley walks away. Katie picks up her phone and calls someone.) :Katie: Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter. A new nightwalker – "Dealer's choice." (Marcel and Klaus are in a garage.) :Klaus: You take me to the nicest places. (Thierry and Diego open the doors of a car. Two people, Tina and Josh, are lying in the car.) :Marcel: Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time. (to Thierry) I trust you filled them in? :Thierry: To be honest, not much in the way of potential here. :Marcel: Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag. (to Klaus) Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend? :Klaus: Dealer's choice. :Marcel: Dealer's choice, okay. (Marcel shows them a coin.) :Marcel: Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies. (He lays down the coin between them.) :Marcel: Go! (Josh looks to the Tina. She grabs the coin. Marcel laughs.) :Marcel: Damn girl! I said, damn! :Josh: How could you!? :Tina: Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little – (Marcel kills Tina by breaking her neck.) :Marcel: Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride. :Thierry or Diego: Go! (Rebekah watches from a balcony above as Klaus loads Josh into he car, and Marcel talks on his cell phone. She recalls a memory of Marcel and Klaus.) Flashback – "I'm gonna marry you some day." (Rebekah practices fencing with a young Marcel.) :Klaus: Attack au Fer! Now counter-parry. A hit! Palpable hit. :Marcel: I'm gonna marry you some day. :Rebekah: I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel. Another lesson? (The memory segues into a later memory; Marcel is a grown man now. They duel until Marcel backs Rebekah into a corner. They remove their fencing masks. Marcel is about to kiss Rebekah, when Klaus appears and they step back from each other.) Present day - "You never looked back to find out." (Rebekah is standing on a balcony. Marcel finds her.) :Marcel: Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy. :Rebekah: I thought you were dead. :Marcel: You never looked back to find out. Why are you here? :Rebekah: Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him. :Marcel: Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well. FLASHBACK – "She's my family." - "You said I was family." :Marcel: There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life. :Klaus: Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case. :Marcel: I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not – :Klaus: And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I'' am the constant. She's my family. :Marcel: You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire. :Klaus: And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be. PRESENT DAY - "Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you." :Rebekah: Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him. :Marcel: I'm not scared of anyone. :Rebekah: If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself. :Marcel: Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for. (Marcel jumps off the balcony.) A BAR IN THE QUARTER - "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw! (Marcel walks into a bar, his eyes searching the place until he spots Klaus sitting at the bar. :Klaus: I know that face – woman trouble. :Marcel: You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town? :Klaus: Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself. :Marcel: Is there anything else that I need to know? :Klaus: Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century. :Marcel: Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys? :Klaus: Doubtful. Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested. (Marcel's phone rings and he answers it. Klaus listens with his vampire hearing.) :Marcel: Yeah? :Caller: Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park. :Marcel: Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head. (He hangs up.) :Klaus: Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear. :Marcel: About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line. (Klaus responds, his voice rising as Marcel leaves.) :Klaus: I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw! BIENVILLE PARK- "I do hate bad manners." (Hayley sits on a bench, dripping the poison into a cup.) :Hayley: (to herself) Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history. (She lifts the cup toward her face, closes her eyes, then opens them and lowers the cup again without drinking it. She sighs, then hears a branch snap nearby. She stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire right in front of her.) :Vampire: Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, ''wolf. :Hayley: I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do. (She throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly Rebekah shows up, snaps the neck of one vampire and rips the heart out of the back of the other.) :Rebekah: (to the dead vampires) Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners. (She throws the heart on the ground. Hayley gapes at her, still in shock.) MIKAELSON MANSION - "Elijah made a deal to protect your ''child." (Klaus throws a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard while he berates Rebekah and Hayley for their behavior.) :Klaus: ''This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him! (Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive – but at Klaus' last command, she stops.) :Klaus: You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door? :Rebekah: If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it? :Klaus: I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control. FLASHBACK - "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..." (The humans Tina and Josh sit with their hands stamped with the monogrammed 'M'. Klaus snaps their necks.) :Klaus: (voiceover) I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain. (In another brief flashback, Klaus gets into the car with Josh, the new vampire, while Marcel talks outside on his phone. Klaus compels Josh.) :Klaus: (to Josh) Now, let's have a little chat about what you can do for me. (present day, to Rebekah) But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so... FLASHBACK - "But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right? Like you." (In another brief flashback, Klaus talks to Cami at a bar.) :Klaus: So, my mate, Marcel. Nice bloke, don't you think? :Cami: No. He's charming, sexy, confident, incredibly hot. But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right? Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's – :Klaus: Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape. :Cami: The – damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me. (She moves to leave, but Klaus rises and takes her hand.) :Klaus: I understand, I do. However – (compelling her) – give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees. PRESENT DAY - "That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted." (Klaus grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile.) :Klaus: And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight. (He drags the vampire into the house; Rebekah and Hayley follow him inside.) :Klaus: Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me! :Rebekah: Leave her be. :Hayley: You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery. (Klaus runs at her with vampire speed and pins her to the door by the neck. She gasps for air.) :Rebekah: Nik! NIK! (Rebekah runs at Klaus with vampire speed, pushes him off of Hayley and grabs him by the shoulders. Hayley coughs and splutters, massaging her throat.) :Rebekah: Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted. (Klaus, calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, sits down on the stairs. Rebekah sits beside him.) :Klaus: I gave Elijah to Marcel. :Rebekah: What? :Klaus: Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering. :Rebekah: You bartered our brother? :Klaus: I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care. (Klaus rises and leaves the room. Rebekah leans back, her work cut out for her.) (Later, Rebekah is sitting on the back porch of the house when Hayley comes out and joins her.) :Hayley: I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there. :Rebekah: Us girls have got to look out for each other. :Hayley: What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him. :Rebekah: I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was. FLASHBACK – 1830s - "My brother will kill you." - "Then I'll die smiling." (Marcel approaches Rebekah in the courtyard where they practice fencing.) :Rebekah: How was the river? :Marcel: It was cool... sweet. (Rebekah, slightly nervous, rises.) :Rebekah: I should go inside – (Marcel blocks her way and moves her so her back is against the wall. Marcel kisses her passionately, and Rebekah seems to enjoy it, but after a moment she pushes him away.) :Rebekah: My brother will kill you. :Marcel: Then I'll die smiling. (He kisses her again, but suddenly Klaus pulls Marcel off her, shoves him against a wall and shouts at him, fencing sword in hand.) :Klaus: Did I not warn you? :Rebekah: Klaus, I beg of you! He is not like any other. You saw it in him from the very first day. You saved him, protected him... you raised him. You cannot kill him. (Rebekah lays a hand on Klaus' sword arm, which drops slowly. Marcel sighs in relief as the sword clatters on the ground.) :Klaus: You are right. I cannot. (Suddenly, Klaus daggers Rebekah in the heart.) :Klaus: But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me. (Marcel watches, horrified, as Rebekah weakens in Klaus' arms.) PRESENT DAY - "So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go." :Hayley: If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself? :Rebekah: Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it. (Hayley eyes Rebekah for a moment, then reaches down and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. She unfolds it and reveals the two silver daggers.) :Rebekah: Oh, my god. :Hayley: I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go. (Hayley offers the daggers to Rebekah, who takes them in slight awe. Finally, she smiles, and Hayley smiles back.) A BAR IN THE FRENCH QUARTER - "But I will ''kill her." (Marcel brings a bottle of wine to a table and sits with Cami.) :Marcel: I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host. :Cami: Oh... okay. Extra points for flair. :Marcel: And the night's just started. What made you decide to come? :Cami: Everyone deserves a chance. (Suddenly the doors of the restaurant swing wide open and Rebekah bursts inside.) :Rebekah: You lied to me. Where's my brother? :Marcel: Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami. :Rebekah: I see you still have a thing for blondes. :Cami: Hey– (Rebekah grabs Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall.) :Rebekah: Tell me where Elijah is. :Cami: What the hell is going on? :Rebekah: Tell me where he is or I will kill you! (Marcel merely looks at Rebekah; there is a brief flash of the time they had passionately kissed, as though Marcel has sent the memory to her deliberately.) :Marcel: No, you won't. (Slowly, Rebekah backs off, releasing him.) :Rebekah: Perhaps you're right. (After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-speeds over to Cami and pins her by the throat against the wall.) :Rebekah: But I ''will kill her. :Marcel: Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah. (Rebekah waits another moment, then releases Cami, who gasps for air.) :Cami: What the hell are you people? (Marcel gently takes her by the shoulders.) :Marcel: Shh, it's okay. (compelling her) Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise. (to Rebekah) You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me. (Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant, leaving Cami alone.) DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM - "Gotta ask the lady of the house." (Marcel opens the door to an attic and enters, Rebekah following behind him. She sees Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but cannot – she is magically barred entry.) :Rebekah: Invite me in. :Marcel: Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart. (Davina enters the room and stands at Marcel's side.) :Marcel: Invite her in. :Davina: Come in. (Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out.) :Davina: I wouldn't do that. (Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in.) :Rebekah: Who the hell are you? :Davina: Davina. (to Marcel) She's an old one, isn't she? :Marcel: Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed. :Davina: She doesn't seem very nice. :Marcel: She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight. :Davina: (to Rebekah) Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave. (Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her.) FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1887 - "He wouldn't do that to me." (Rebekah awakens, her hair styled in the 1830s fashion, and sits up in bed. Klaus sits nearby, twirling the silver dagger with its point balanced on a table.) :Klaus: Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting... but I did so want to see your face, and it is, indeed, priceless. :Rebekah: You bastard. What day is it? :Klaus: Sunday. :Rebekah: I have been daggered for a whole week? Marcel – what have you done to him? :Klaus: It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years. :Rebekah: What? :Klaus: And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or– :Rebekah: No. :Klaus: –I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted, in exchange for giving you up. :Rebekah: No. He wouldn't do that to me. :Klaus: Oh, but he did. (Marcel enters the room bearing a candle. He looks at Rebekah, expressionless, and Rebekah squints her eyes shut, devastated.) NEW ORLEANS, PRESENT DAY - "What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." (In present day, Rebekah awakens on the same bed as she did in 1887, Marcel standing at the end of it.) :Marcel: Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while. :Rebekah: Where am I? How'd I get here? :Marcel: You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with. :Rebekah: Is this my old room? :Marcel: Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine. (He turns and walks toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing.) :Marcel: And don't ever touch Cami again. MIKAELSON MANSION - "I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" - "Whatever it takes." (It's morning; Klaus enters Hayley's room while she's still sleeping. He watches her for a moment, then reaches into her bag, withdrawing from it the vial of wolfsbane. He opens it and lifts it to his nose to smell, when Hayley speaks.) :Hayley: I didn't use it. :Klaus: You're awake. :Hayley: I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna. (She sits up in bed while Klaus stares out the window.) :Klaus: What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me. :Hayley: Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out. All I know is push came to shove, and... I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it. :Klaus: I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner. :Hayley: Well, we're backed into a corner now. :Klaus: Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... little wolf. (After gently placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder, Klaus backs away and moves to leave.) :Hayley: This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened? :Klaus: I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning. (Klaus leaves Hayley's room and hurries down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she enters the front door.) :Rebekah: You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about. :Klaus: Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it? :Rebekah: It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that. :Klaus: A witch. :Rebekah: She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him. :Klaus: Where is she? (Rebekah stops to think, then looks confounded.) :Rebekah: That clever bitch. I don't know. :Klaus: What's wrong? :Rebekah: She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies? :Klaus: I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home! :Rebekah: And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me? :Klaus: Whatever it takes. DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM - "I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." (Marcel enters the attic; Davina is drawing at an easel. She turns when Marcel draws near.) :Marcel: I'm sorry about that unpleasantness. :Davina: She doesn't scare me. None of them do. :Marcel: I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay. :Davina: They don't belong here. :Marcel: Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original. (END CREDITS) See More Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts